The World Weeps as He Falls
by RainaGara
Summary: Dellmond and his family are on the run from the military and General Rin. will they ever find peace? Find out
1. Chapter 1

Part 1:

Dellmond and Millen had just recently moved into a small cabin in the woods of Northern California. Dellmond had moved there to stay off radar and stay close to his family or rather his mom MD. He had to move his family here because of his middle son Alake and himself.

About a month earlier he had been teaching his son the ways of a dragon. As he was Dellmond had started a major fire if it spread. He was trying to teach Alake to counter act Fire with Ice. Dellmond had let Alake start the fire, and put it out to teach him that he was in control of the flame and the flame did not control him. Except when Alake tried to use a jet of flame he fired a cloud of flame that turned into a circle of flames that brought back his repressed memory of his fear of flames. He shifted back in to his human form and froze in place Dellmond looked over at his son, only to see he was terrified. Dellmond immediately knew he had to be the one to put out the fire. He inn hailed and used his ice breath to enclose the fire cutting off the supply of oxygen and dampening the flame and finally putting it out. The military where all ready looking for Dellmond and Alake because they heard of their power, and they watched the whole thing. They saw the circular tower of flames go up and be put out by ice. They knew it had to be Dellmond and Alake. So they suited up and rolled out, for their luck the two of them where still in the clearing. Dellmond was hugging his son to try and calm him down, and Alake had begun to cry into Dellmond's shoulder. He did not want his dad to be ashamed of him for not mastering flame, but he knew he could not master the flame he was too afraid of it.

A solider stepped on a branch a alerting Dellmond of there presence. Dellmond opened his eyes and looked around, he saw men closing in on him and Alake. Alake asked his dad what was wrong. Dellmond ignored what he said and told him Halten Sie fest lassen nicht gehen (hold on do not let go). Alake took a quick look around and saw the men closing in, he then hugged his dad and did not let go. Dellmond slowly unfolded his wings to the maximum wing span. His wings came together and with one big thrust of his wings he was in the air. The military below opened fire on them.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Dellmond and Alake were able to escape but barely Dellmond's wings where ruffled and he lost a few of his long stabilizing feathers. This was the cause of his untimely landing. Dellmond's wings quickly rapped around his son shielding him from any real danger.

This thought ran through Alake's mind as currently tried to practice mastering flame by himself. He knew his father would be up set with him if he knew that he was practicing flame with out him. But Alake did not care he did not want to be a disappointment to his father. He had watched his dad Dellmond countless times cut down trees and hit targets with perfect aim and, he wished to do the same. He had tried several times to master the technique of the flame, but each time he was reminded of his fear for fire.

The military where still searching for Dellmond and Alake. With no luck they set up bases all over the U.S. To try and fine the two of them. This was a plan set up by General Rin Mage. They had been searching the western half of the North America Continent. This was because several people complained about seeing bursts of fire and large reptilian foot prints in the ground around in clearings. Along with the foot prints there where burned or scorched trees. General Rin had been put in charge of handling these disturbances and finding the two allusive Drache-Mann. General Rin knew he had to find these two people. He was going to find a new weapon for the U.S., even it it did not want to be found.

Alake's fear of flame would not stop him from disobeying his father Dellmond. Who had fallen a sleep on the couch with his youngest daughter Cara. He had told Alake not to practice the use of flame with out him just in case the military was around. This did worry Alake a little but he was so sure of him self that he could control it. Alake shifted to his dragon form. In his dragon form he repeated the words Ich kontrolliere die Flamme in and out of his head. He repeated this three times, Ich kontrolliere die Flamme, Ich kontrolliere die Flamme, Ich kontrolliere die Flamme. He then inhailed deeply and exhailed releacing his flame. He hit a squrrile and rosted it were it stood. He chuckled slightly at how his aim was improving.

General Rin had been staying in a base in the Northern California where most of the more recent complaints came from. He had desided that a nice walk throug the red woods would help him think of his next plan of attack. He had taken seven men in his squad, they where all havely armed. Rin did not want to go unprepaired, he wanted his two new weapons, and he was going to get them.

About two and a half miles in to there walk the lead soilder stopped the group. ''Sir there is a dragon up a head'' The man saluted Rin. Rin walked to the bushes to stay hiden. He saw a black and yellow dragon standing in the back yard of a small cabin. It was chuckeling at a rosted then triumphantly walked back to his men. ''Listen up, men just over that way is one of our weapons the other weapon is most likely in inside the cabin behind the first weapon so lets roll out men!''


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Alake went to go pick up the squirrel so he could hide it from his dad. As he reached for the charred animal Alake heard voices in the bushes. He was to far away from the voices to tell what they where saying. Alake was curious to who or what the voices belonged to, so he shifted back into his human form, and took a few steps closer to hear. General Rin had his men ready to attack.  
When the young boy came close to the bushes he expected to find some hikers chatting about their lives. He did not expect a man to charge at him and slam into him with all the man's force. The man knocked Alake off his feet, and the man toppled over on to the boy. Pinning him to the ground. Alake struggled to free himself from this brute. Similar looking men in military uniform began to spring from the bushes. They surrounded Alake and the man pinning him to the ground. Alake Stopped struggling when through green legs and brown boots he saw men surrounding the Cabin.  
''DA-'' Alake yelled as a gag was placed over his mouth. He began to struggle more he turned dragon, and through the man from his back and ripped the gag off. The men circling Alake took aim, Alake Roared at them. Two men flinched, and fired their gun in fear. Alake flinched at the sudden pain in his left shoulder and neck. He then tried to attack the two men who shot him, but he became very light headed. Alake became human again and fell to the ground trying to conserve his energy as blackness began to tug at his sight. Alake looked up at the cabin only to see his father bleeding and slung over a man's shoulder. ''Dad'', Alake whispered extending his hand, as the blackness washed over him like a great wave.


End file.
